OS CAPITÃES DE GONDOR
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: A amizade de Faramir e Boromir. As decisões tomadas por cada um durante a guerra pelo Anel do Poder. NO SLASH!


**TÍTULO**: OS CAPITÃES DE GONDOR

**PERSONAGENS:** BOROMIR/FARAMIR (NO SLASH)

**GÊNERO:**ADVENTURE/DRAMA

**CENSURA**: K

**BETA:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes.

Esta é apenas uma forma de homenagear J.R.R. TOLKIEN no ano de estréia de O HOBBIT no cinema.

**OS CAPITÃES DE GONDOR**

Agradecimentos: A Kiannah, do Tolkien Group, por permitir que eu usasse um trecho de sua fanfic do desafio 2011 e que serviu de inspiração para este trabalho.

"_É de certo um homem de bondade sem tamanho, cuja força e determinação de salvar seu reino trespassam os limites de seu coração, porém possui um orgulho imprudente, maior do que consigo compreender, mellon-nin" disse Allaran, com a voz inquieta enquanto observava o capitão de Gondor._

PRÓLOGO.

IRMÃOS E PARCEIROS

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Mithrandir vinha até Gondor examinar velhos arquivos da biblioteca. Os irmãos acostumaram-se a ver o mago ir e vir e sempre ser recebido pelo pai.

Quando eram crianças, Faramir e Boromir, ouviam atentamente as histórias que o mago contava. O conteúdo das mesmas era inesgotável, como sua sabedoria. Havia histórias sobre como Iluvatar criara o mundo, os elfos, os homens, de como os magos foram enviados à Terra Média, e tais histórias povoavam a mente dos meninos a medida que cresciam e serviam de pano de fundo para as brincadeiras de ambos.

Entretanto o tempo passou, os meninos foram crescendo e os interesses dos irmãos começaram a se mostrar distintos. Faramir já não procurava ouvir as histórias de Mithrandir, embora sempre se mantivesse informado das vezes que o mago, vinha a Gondor.

Os irmãos serviam no exército. Galgaram postos. Ganharam a confiança de vários soldados e um dia ambos receberam o comando de grupos distintos. Faramir e Boromir, filhos do regente de Gondor, tornaram-se capitães do exército de Gondor. E eram admirados, amados. Os soldados confiavam nas decisões tomadas por ambos.

Um dia o mago retornou a cidade. E dessa vez até Boromir o filho mais velho do regente de Gondor, ficara interessado no que trouxera o velho mago até Gondor. E havia muitos motivos para isso.

Sim o mundo em que os irmãos viviam estava mudando e não havia ninguém que negaria tal fato, nem mesmo o sempre sério e orgulhoso, regente de Gondor, Denethor.

Os irmãos trabalhavam juntos como comandantes de grupos distintos do exército de Gondor. E Boromir comandara a reconquista de Osgiliaht. A cidade havia sido dominada por orcs e Denethor dera aos filhos a ordem de retomada da cidade. Vários homens armados e bem orientados. A batalha durara dias e no final fora Boromir que erguera um estandarte com a bandeira onde se via a árvore branca que representava Minas Tirith. Fora a voz de Boromir que se fizera ouvir no meio dos homens. Era a voz de Boromir que clamava e lembrava aos homens que ainda havia esperança. O senhor do escuro ainda não estendera a sua sombra sobre toda a Terra Média (até quando era que não se sabia).

-Esta cidade Osgiliaht, foi conquistada por Gondor.

-Por Gondor. - Respondiam os homens do exército em coro.

Os irmãos sorriam. A felicidade inundava-os sem dúvida alguma.

-Pronto para comemorar? Indagou Faramir.

-Sem dúvida irmão. Boromir respondeu, abraçados, saíram em meio aos soldados.

Tapinhas nos ombros de ambos eram dados. Brinde com copos de cerveja eram erguidos. Até o sol parecia brilhar mais intensamente e não tão fraco como há meses atrás. O ar da cidade parecia mais limpo, purificado.

Enquanto riam e jogavam conversa fora Faramir observou que as pessoas começavam a afastar-se, na realidade abriam caminho e isso só podia significar uma coisa. O regente Denetor aproximava-se. Faramir suspirou. Boromir ouviu e observou o irmão. Ao perceber aproximou-se.

-Eu lido com ele. Não se esqueça. Ele o ama.

Faramir observou o irmão interagir com o pai. O abraço. O sorriso fácil que parecia brotar do rosto do regente e pai. E por instantes o jovem capitão desejou estar no lugar do irmão.

-Parabéns meu capitão. Hoje começamos nossa vitória contra as forças de Sauron. Nossa cidade foi reconquistada. Bom discurso filho.

-Congratule Faramir também meu pai. Disse Boromir. Ele foi parte importante nessa conquista.

O regente olhou ao filho mais moço e nada disse. O sorriso do rosto de Boromir desapareceu instantaneamente. Nada mudara. Era difícil de entender. Mas seu pai fazia questão de demonstrar que preferia o filho mais velho.

-Capitão Boromir. Continuou o regente. Tenho uma nova missão para você. Você irá para o reino élfico de Rivendel. Sua missão é encontrar respostas para as perguntas que agora podemos e devemos fazer, já que a mão de Sauron estende-se sobre a terra média.

-Senhor. Replicou Boromir. Pensei que Faramir seria o enviado. E eu ficaria para defender o reino.

-Mudei minha mente. Argumentou o rei. Prefiro que Faramir permaneça na cidade e você jovem capitão irá ao encontro dos elfos e dos magos. O Regente trouxe o filho para um canto do muro e falou novamente.

-É provável que Elrond do Rivendel tenha noticias do Anel de Poder. Preciso de você nessa reunião. Preciso que você defenda Gondor e os interesses de nossa cidade. Você deve representar-nos. Seu irmão. Bom ele pode ser facilmente persuadido pelo mago e pelos elfos. Você por sua vez, jamais o será. Você deve defender Gondor perante eles. Denetor afastou-se.

Pronto. Não haveria agora argumento algum que demovesse o regente, Denetor, de sua decisão. Boromir percebia isso.

O CONSELHO NA ULTIMA CASA AMIGA

"-Aqui –disse Elrond_ está Boromir, um homem do sul. Chegou no inicio da manhã, e procura aconselhamento. Pedi a ele que estivesse presente pois as perguntas que tiver a fazer serão aqui respondidas."

O conselho de Elrond. A SOCIEDADE DO ANEL, P254 livro. I.

O lugar decididamente impressionava. Era uma casa élfica com certeza. O sol de outono refletia fracamente nas montanhas nevadas mais distantes. O chão coalhava-se de folhas que caíam demonstrando que o tempo não parava, os sons provenientes de um rio corrente acompanhavam os passos dos visitantes e foi nesse dia que Boromir o capitão do exercito de Gondor chegou a Rivendel.

Cento e dez dias depois de sua partida, Boromir olhava impressionado as pinturas na parede da sala. Retratavam a última batalha na qual homens e elfos lutaram lado a lado. Sim as histórias que ouvira quando criança, haviam acontecido há muito tempo. Era decididamente impressionante. Os olhos de Boromir passeavam inquietos e ansiosos. Voltara a ser um menino. Querendo absorver tudo ao seu redor. Sim. Precisava compreender o que acontecera. Sabia que isso seria necessário para a reunião no dia seguinte, seu pai, o destino do reino de Gondor estavam em suas mãos. Então Boromir percebeu uma presença. Havia outro homem ali. Sentado. Um livro nas mãos. Os olhos dele, Boromir percebeu, seguiam-no e Boromir não gostou disso. Procurando ignorar tal sensação, ele aproximou-se de uma estátua. Numa espécie de bandeja havia fragmentos de uma espada. Reverentemente, como que entendendo estar diante de mais do que fragmentos, ele tomou a espada nas mãos. Examinou-a atentamente e sentiu os olhos do outro humano sobre si. Ele tocou a lâmina, que mesmo quebrada, perfurou seu dedo. Assustado ele largou-a de qualquer jeito.

"É somente uma espada quebrada." Boromir saiu da sala repentinamente sentindo-se como um menino pego em algo que não devia ter feito.

A PARTIDA DOS NOVE

_Procure a Espada que foi quebrada:_

_Em IMLADRIS ela está:_

_Mais fortes que de Morgul encantos_

_Conselhos lhe darão lá._

_E lá um sinal vai ser revelado_

_Do Fim que está por vir,_

_E a ruina da Isildur já acorda,_

_E o Pequeno já vai surgir._

O SENHOR DOS ANEIS in: A SOCIEDADE DO ANEL p260

Não foi surpresa alguma para o capitão de Gondor, que outros tivessem sido chamados para tal reunião, havia anões ali. E havia outros homens também. E sim elfos. Os de Imladris e outros trajando roupas verdes e marrons. Eram representantes do reino élfico chamado de Mirkwood, Boromir aprendera. E também ali próximo a Lorde Elrond e do mago havia um menino. Bom ele parecia um menino, e Boromir se perguntava qual a importância daquela criança em meio a tudo aquilo. Bom, o conselho começaria e as surpresas se revelariam afinal.

Boromir não pudera se conter. Sim precisava contar sobre Gondor. Precisava tornar público para todos ali, o que o povo de Gondor fazia. Como vivia, como lutava e como aquele anel, aquele presente, poderia servir para exterminar o grande inimigo dos povos livres da Terra-Média.

-Peço permissão para falar sobre Gondor. Nós temos guardado as fronteiras por um longo tempo. Mas talvez essa hora não esteja longe. O inimigo Inominável se levanta outra vez... começou Boromir. E ele o fizera de modo excelente. O amor por sua terra, a preocupação por seu povo eram visíveis.

Mas também era perceptível, uma certa ambição, uma ansiedade, em possuir O ANEL.

Sim. Para Boromir essa era a alternativa mais viável. Entregar O ANEL a Gondor por meio de seu representante. Somente assim, acreditava Boromir, poderia se fazer oposição a Sauron. Usando a própria arma contra o inimigo. Era uma tática de guerra arriscada, mas ele não era um capitão do exercito de Gondor a toa.

NÃO.

NÃO. Seu pedido fora negado. Boromir não conseguia acreditar. Como isso pudera acontecer? O anel disseram eles, era poderoso demais. Mesmo ali, em uma casa élfica a voz e a influencia do inimigo entrara por instantes cegando a todos. Deixando-os atordoados. Só restara a Boromir uma única atitude. Ouvir. E ouvir atentamente antes que o desapontamento fosse um mau conselheiro e o fizesse tomar uma atitude errada.

Mas no final ele conseguira. Faria parte da comitiva encarregada de destruir o anel do poder. O bem mais precioso do senhor do escuro, Sauron.

Boromir se perguntava intimamente se realmente seriam necessários nove companheiros, mas ele jamais se atreveria a não estar nessa missão. Por amor a sua terra, a seu pai, sua família e seu povo, ele teria de estar presente no momento em que o anel de poder fosse destruído. E ele o faria. Sim essa seria sua missão pessoal.


End file.
